


Shared between two. . .

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Apocalypse, Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Clock (yep still gonna call ya that) requested: Ed and Lucius kissing for the first time, during season five for added apocalyptic angst.





	Shared between two. . .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderlandiscrumbling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/gifts).



"Kiss me?" Lucius blinked and turned to look back at the man. Edward Nygma looked worried, a little sick, and hopeful. Lucius wanted to be sure they'd both make it through this alive.

The US Government had the city surrounded with military vehicles and troops, instead of taking back the city they were planning to destroy it. And every living thing that had survived the year that they'd been cut off from the rest of the world.

He and Ed had a tentative relationship. Ed was actually getting treatment and reforming, and with that he had been a huge help in rounding up other innocent citizens and bringing them to safety as well as helping scavenge for supplies. He was wearing a worn out suit and looked just a little too thin for comfort.

But he was alive and mostly well.

A kiss. It was such a little request. All Ed wanted before this battle to win back their right to live was a scrap of affection.

It wasn't a bad idea. That way if both or one of them die they have a nice thing to cherish while greeting death, and the one assigned to grieve will have something to keep. And if neither of them died... (which Lucius desperately hoped for) then they'd have a nice thing to keep in mind and motivate the fight for Gotham to live.

So, Lucius leaned forward a little and Edward leaned down a little.

There it was. A kiss.

Edward's lips were soft but firm, almost as soon as the two pairs touched they started to tremble.

It was gentle. And sweet.

And hopeful. And terrified.

A tear from Ed's cheek fell onto his.

And when they separated his smile was like a grimace.

There was quite a chance that one or none of them would see the dawn tomorrow. And both Edward and Lucius had already started to grieve by thinking of the loss they might endure. It was so much worse to know the end might be coming, but at least they would have this.

One first kiss.

One _last_ kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this one is shorter, it just felt the right place to end


End file.
